Satellite in Aus
by Evangelique Grave
Summary: Umm just random Sam and Jack in Australia for Xmas. Pls R&R its my first fic so be nice...


Set in season 6

Disclaimer: i don't own em, (SG1 characters) but i do own Lawly and Tristan

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c walked out of the airport into the hustle and bustle that was expected, lugging their bags behind them, and into the blistering heat that was Sydney in summer.

"Why" colonel Jack O'Neill asked "did this space doohickey have to land in Australia!? In the middle of December!? It must be 100 degrees out here!" he was really starting to regret not listening to the flight attendant when she had suggested he might want to change into something cooler then his thick snow gear. He had shooed her away with a hand gesture and a claim that he would be fine. The others had, however, listened to the sagely advice and shed there outer layers so that they were wearing T-shirts and jeans.

The space doohickey he was referring to was a satellite, it was part of a new set up as a way to scan for spaceships near Earth. That had fallen to the very planet it was protecting, after a very significant part of it had broken, and landed in Australia, the very small patch of bush in Bligh Park to be specific. And so they were in Australia in the sweltering, blistering, and annoying heat.

"Actually, sir, it's 103 and it could get hot-" at his look, she stopped "not helping am I?" she asked in a sheepish manner

"No, really not" came his slightly annoyed reply.

"Look on the bright side" Daniel, ever the optimist, attempted to improve the Colonels mood "we can visit the beach with this weather"

"I do believe that you said the beach was two or three hours from the place where we will be residing DanielJackson" Teal'c stated, wisely adding to the conversation, with a slight tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow. Daniel had nothing to say to this.

"Yeah, how come we have to stay so far away in... Where was it?" Jack complained, the heat was getting to him, his voice muffled as he tried to pull off his jacket but the zip was stuck.

"Richmond, and we're staying there because the satellite landed near there" Came Sam's logical answer as she tried to hide a grin behind her hand as she watched him attempted to remove the jacket from his person, rather unsuccessfully.

"Stupid jacket, stupid zipper, stupid backward weather! Why is it backwards? It should be winter i mean it _is _December it should be snowing and cold and... And it just shouldn't be hot" Jack, still struggling with the jacket, finished lamely voice still muffled.

Sam was in a fully-fledged fit of giggles now so was Daniel, only in a more manly way of course and Teal'c had a small smile and both eyebrows raised.

"That is it!" Jack cried with one last attempt, then he thrust the part of his jacket where the zip was stuck at Sam "fix it!" he cried almost child like. "And no more giggling Carter". That earned a few sniggers, from both his team and spectators. Sam blushed embarrassed that he would cause such a scene and because the jacket was long and her hand slid over a certain _area._

"G'day mate, you're not from around are you? Well I might be able to help, where do you need to go?" A pretty brunette with an Australian accent had approached them during the zipper ordeal. She had big hazel eyes, with a splash of green in the left one, was a lot shorter then the rest of them - if Daniel had to guess he would say she was 5'5"-6"- she looked to be in her mid-late twenties and was pulling a young child behind her.

Since jack and Sam were still struggling with his numerous layers that all seemed to have zips, Daniel answered "ahh sure I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, that Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Mu-"

"Teal'c right? I was sent to great you, my names Lawly Grey and this is my son Tristan. Call me Lee"

"You were sent for us? But i thought... who sent you?" he asked confused and curious.

"General George Hammond sent me, I'm his niece and I used to work at the SGC, I was the chemist on SG5 but then i has Tristan..." she trailed off "but I'm hoping to go back".

"Oh, oh yeah i remember you, you were the one who beat up Keller in that sparing match with those Kung fu moves right?" Jack asked as he and Sam joined them.

"Yep that's me" She sounded proud "well anyway, follow us you'll be staying at mine, we can sort out sleeping arrangements when we get there".

"Oh no we don't mind staying in a hotel or something, we don't want to impose o-" Sam started only to be cut off by Tristan

"No, no you have to stay! Uncle George said it would be like one big sleep over an' I never ever had one of those" He was clinging onto Sam's legs looking up at her with puppy dog eyes "Please?" And she knew she had no choice but to go along with anything he asked. She looked at Jack "Sir?" she asked and Tristan looked at him also, turning the puppy dog look on him "oh all right. As long as we're not imposing?" he looked at Lawly as he said the last part.

"Oh no of course it's not, besides i bought all this food, it'll go to waste if you don't help us eat it." she replied with a kind smile.

"Yay" cried Tristan enthusiastically as he let go of Sam and ran to Daniel "you're staying in my room 'Kay?"

"Umm sure, i don't see why not."

"Yay" he cried again with even more enthusiasm, this time running to Teal'c "up? Shoulders?" he Tristan, asked hopefully "i do not understand what you are asking Tristan" he said in his calm way. Before anyone else could say anything Jack explained

"He wants you to carry him on your shoulders, T"

"Oh is this what you wish Tauri child?"

"Yes please"

"Very well then" and with that he picked the boy up and placed him across his shoulders "is this what you meant?" Teal'c asked with the tiniest quirk of his lips. This had Tristan in a fit of giggles "no"

"Like this then?" and Teal'c shifted him so he was upside down. More giggles, from everyone this time. A few more positions were tried followed by more giggles until they had it right. Then they walked to the car, Lawly carrying Teal'c's suitcase for him.

And what a car it was. 1959 Desoto fire sweep, black with a white stripe down the sides. And tail fins can't forget the tail fins.

"This is your car?" Jack sounded incredulous.

"Yep" was her simple reply.

"It's a nice car" Sam sounded jealous.

"How will we fit?" Daniel sounded both worried and awed.

"Front seat is a bench seat, So's the back seat and the boot is huge"

"Boot?" Jack asked

"She means the trunk sir" Sam, being the resident car-oligist answered him.

"Oh" oh he was just oozing smarts today. First the zipper now is oh so intelligent sentences. "well then lets get going shall we" his attempt to make him seem less of a caveman seemed to be working as everyone seemed to take that as some sort of signal to start moving. After the car had been packed and everyone had squished in with Sam in the back in the middle, Teal'c and Jack on either side of her, Lawly driving with Tristan next to her and Daniel next him.

"man this is weird, I keep thinking we're going to hit someone" Jack's offhanded comment piqued Sam's interest.

"Why is that Sir, I thought you'd been to many countries as a soldier?" She turned to him a little as she asked him this.

"Because Carter as many countries as I've visited I didn't do much driving while i was there".

"Oh" and that was the end of that conversation. An uncomfortable silence descended upon those in the car as they all went into their own little worlds. They sat in silence, squirming because of how uncomfortable it was, before Tristan had decided that enough was enough. He was bored, even though the silence had only lasted around two minutes he was six and had the attention span that went with his age. "music mummy!" his enthused comment startled everyone out of their thoughts and earned a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" he asked in an adorable way.

"ok. Hey Dr. Jackson could you hit the biggest button closest to you?"

"uh sure and call me Daniel" he said as he hit the button. SG1 was more then a little surprised when the old _Queen_ song _'another one bites the dust'_ came on and Tristan sang along. And so, the hour and a half journey were filled with Queen and many other random songs.


End file.
